IFMC Season 4
Champions Drivers Champion: [http://f1.wikia.com/wiki/Lewis_Hamilton Lewis Hamilton] Constructors Champions: [[Etihad Racing|Etihad BMW]] Feeder Series [http://ifmc.wikia.com/wiki/IFMC_GP2_Season_4 IFMC GP2 Season 4] [http://ifmc.wikia.com/wiki/IFMC_GP3_Season_4 IFMC GP3 Season 4] About Season 4 The Season 4 IFMC Season will be the fourth season of the championship. Set up by Joseph Willows the league will consist of 11 teams with 22 real drivers. This will be the first season where Bridgestone will be the sole tyre supplier and it will also be the last season for V10 engines as Season 5 will see the introduction of V12 engines. Signed Teams and Drivers Team Changes *Unlike previous seasons, defending champion Fernando Alonso will run his normal number, no. 14, for this season. *Antonio-Felix da Costa was released from test driver duties at El Dorado at the end of Season 3. As a result he left Suomi Grand Prix to become test driver for GRM in Season 4. *Shadow Racing will switch from S2 BMW engines to Mercedes engines in Season 4 on a 3 season deal thus rebranding the team from Shadow BMW to Shadow Mercedes. *Will Power will become a test driver for El Dorado in Season 4. *Stoffel Vandoorne left the Etihad Racing programme and Shadow BMW at the end of Season 3 and returned to AMP Racing on a 3 season deal. *After 3 seasons, East Midlands Racing split with engine suppliers Ferrari at the end of Season 3 and switch to Mercedes on a 2 season deal. *Martini Motorsport will switch from S2 Audi engines to Ferrari engines in Season 4 on a 2 season deal. *Mick Schumacher's 5 season contract that he had with AMP Racing ended early at the end of Season 3 and became a test driver for the team in Season 4. *Max Verstappen left Monster Grand Prix to join Martini Motorsport on a 3 season deal. *Nico Hulkenberg left Martini Motorsport at the end of Season 3 to join East Midlands Racing on a 2 season deal. *Esteban Guiterrez left GRM at the end of Season 3. *Daniel Ricciardo joined Etihad Racing as a test driver in Season 4, however his status at GRM was not affected as he remained with them in Season 4 on a loan deal. *Antonio Fuoco became AMP Racing test driver in Season 4. *Carlos Sainz, Jr. will make his full-time debut in IFMC next season with Shadow Mercedes on a 3 season deal moving from EMR as a test driver. *George Russell will become a test driver for Martini Motorsport in Season 4 on a 2 season deal. *Oliver Rowland was loaned out to Monster Grand Prix to becomes a driver for them in Season 4. *After 3 seasons in the series, MOrange Orange Racing pulled out of IFMC at the end of Season 3. As a result of their departure, Jenson Button and Paul di Resta were left without a seat. Their replacement for Season 4 was Mars Grand Prix after competing in GP2 and GP3 prior. *Scott Dixon will be loaned out by El Dorado Racing to drive for the new Mars Grand Prix team in Season 4. *Will Power will become a test driver for El Dorado Racing in Season 4. *Daniil Kvyat left East Midlands Racing to become test driver at Bud Light Lime Motorsport. *Nyck de Vries will become test driver for Martini Motorsport in Season 4. *Niko Kari will return as test driver for Suomi Grand Prix in Season 4. *Aaro Vainio will become a test driver for Suomi Grand Prix in Season 4. *Artem Markelov will become a test driver for Etihad Racing in Season 4. *Season 3 IFMC GP2 Champion Brendon Hartley will be making his debut in IFMC with Monster Grand Prix in Season 4. *Ed Jones will make his debut in IFMC with the new Mars Grand Prix team in Season 4. *Josef Newgarden moved to Mars Grand Prix as a test driver as a result of MOrange Orange Racing pulling out at the end of Season 3. *Marcus Armstrong will become a test driver for the new Mars Grand Prix team. *Sacha Fenestraz will become a test driver for the new Mars Grand Prix team. *Mars Grand Prix will use Porsche engines in Season 4. *Sam Bird returned to IFMC in Season 4 as a test driver for Shadow Mercedes. He last appeared in IFMC in Season 1 when he was a driver at the now defunct GB Racing team. *Will Palmer, younger brother of Jolyon Palmer, became a test driver for Shadow Mercedes in Season 4. Mid-Season Changes *Robert Shwartzman joined Monster Grand Prix as test driver after Daniel Macamo took over the team for the remainder of the season. *Arjun Maini joined Monster Grand Prix as test driver after Daniel Macamo took over the team for the remainder of the season. *Felipe Massa replaced Oliver Rowland for the remainder of the season at Monster Grand Prix as a result of poor performances from Oliver. He will remain as test driver next season with the team when they become British Airways Racing. *Sergio Pérez missed the German Grand Prix due to illness. His replacement was former MOrange Orange Racing driver, Jenson Button. *AMP Racing sat out Pascal Wehrlein for the San Marino Grand Prix due to causing multiple incidents at the previous race at Hungary. He was replaced by last season's AMP driver and current test driver, Mick Schumacher. Season 4 Calendar Testing Results *Esteban Ocon and Max Verstappen initially won the first 4 races with 2 a piece, however due to an error with their budget which saw them use their tokens early, they were stripped of their victories and points from those races. Drivers Championship Points are awarded to the top eight classified finishers using the following structure: *Esteban Ocon had his results from the first 4 races stripped due to errors made on his team's budget. *Max Verstappen had his results from the first 4 races stripped due to errors made on his team's budget. *Max Verstappen initially finished 11th on the road in Spain, however received a 20 second time penalty for causing a collision with Valtteri Bottas dropping him to 13th. *Antonio Giovinazzi initially finished 7th on the road in USA, however received a 30 second time penalty for causing a pile-up at the restart at Turn 1 dropping him to 11th. *Nico Hülkenberg initially finished 5th on the road in Belgium, however received a 30 second time penalty for causing a crash with Sergio Pérez dropping to 8th. *Sergio Pérez initially finished 5th on the road in France, however he was demoted to 10th for causing a collision with Esteban Ocon. *Kimi Räikkönen initially finished 12th on the road in Hungary, however he was demoted to 17th for causing a collision with Stoffel Vandoorne. *Sebastian Vettel initially finished 2nd on the road in Italy, however he was later disqualified for causing a turn 1 pile-up at the start as a result of taking out Fernando Alonso and Lewis Hamilton. *Sergio Pérez initially finished 5th on the road in Italy, which later became 4th due to Vettel's disqualification, however he received a 10 second time penalty dropping to 6th for overtaking under waved yellow flags. *Bold text means that driver took pole in that round. *Italic text means that driver set the fastest lap. *'*' means they retired, however because they completed 90% of the race distance or they were classified as finishing. *Gold coloured background means that the driver won that race. *Silver coloured background means that the driver finished 2nd in that race. *Bronze coloured background means that the driver finished 3rd in that race. *Green coloured background means that the driver finished in the points in that race. *Blue coloured background means that the driver finished outside the points in that race. *Purple coloured background means that the driver retired from that race. *Black coloured background with white text means that the driver was disqualified from that race. *White coloured background means that the driver did not start the race or it was cancelled. |} Constructors Championship